


RaeRae's Oneshot collection

by Amazing_Trashcan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Sans, adding tags as I go, might add smut in a couple years, nothing but oneshots, reader is usually female, swapfell - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_Trashcan/pseuds/Amazing_Trashcan
Summary: Hello!! My name's Rae, and I'm finally actually gonna put more dedication into my writing! All I would write before were little drabbles for requests on Tumblr, but now I want to put more effort into it. I'm pretty sure I'm only gonna write Undertale based stuff, but for all of my oneshots, they'll go in here!Note: All chapters will be labeled with which character will be the main focus.





	RaeRae's Oneshot collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just enjoying life on the surface. Monsters were free from the Underground, and while most of them seemed rough and aggressive, they didn't pick fights, and humans had finally accepted them as a part of society. You were absolutely delighted to the news, given that the few monsters you'd met already seemed perfectly nice, and now they're finally being given the rights they deserve!
> 
> At least, you were delighted, until you noticed a skeleton following you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "~I want to earn your trust. Your faith. Your heart. You will never be deceived." With anyone you want!
> 
> My first oneshot is gonna be based on one of the requests for the "yandere prompts" I received on Tumblr. Raz doesn't get much love, despite how many people like him, so I'm choosing him for this one!

You’re still confused as to how your day went from an amazing time with your friends to hiding out in a coffee shop and hoping to catch whoever was following you.

Monsters are finally gaining civil rights, and you couldn't be more delighted about it! While there are only as many as a few thousand monsters, the thought of them being mistreated and hated by humanity always made your blood boil. Monsters are people, they're just as intelligent as humans, they have their own needs, they have emotions, and they have just as much of a soul as humans! All of the discrimination and hatred towards them is absolutely disgusting, and while it still exists, humans are finally recognizing monsters for the people they are!

You even remember meeting a few, and sure, they seemed pretty intimidating at first. Humanity wiped out almost their entire race and sealed them away under a mountain, of course they would come off a bit harsh, especially towards humans!

But, once they recognized that you weren’t a threat, they quickly warmed up to you, letting you know more about them and get closer to them. The more you knew about them, the sweeter they seemed to be! Soon enough, it was as if you were part of a family, everyone lovingly teasing one another, and lowering their defenses. It felt nice, being a human that they could trust. There aren’t many of those.

Of course, your friends did always warn you to stay away from a few monsters, especially the ones that were bigger, stronger, easier to anger. Most of all, they told you to **_never_** mess with the royal family. They're the most harsh of all, and while they may have a soft side, they've fought in the war hundreds of years ago, they probably hate humans.

There was only one problem: you’re too curious for your own good. Even if there was evidence of danger, you just can’t leave something alone until you’re satisfied with the information you have. Usually, the only bad thing about it is that people call you out for being nosy, and yeah, you won’t deny that fact. You were never really put in any danger, especially while trying to learn about monsters.

And then, out of nowhere, you had the feeling that there was something - some _one_ \- watching you on your walk home. 

At first, you just kind of shrugged it off. People look around at other people all the time, it’s probably nothing. But the feeling never faded, never seemed to go away no matter how much you look around for whoever it may be. You were just at the park with your friends, it’s not even a mile away from your house, and you’ve walked at least half the distance at this point.

You decided to duck into a nearby coffee shop. If someone really was trying to stalk you, then they would follow you in, and back out when you leave. You’d be able to call them out on their actions!

As you’re intently watching the door and windows of the shop, something on the other side of the glass catches your eye. A skeleton, rather short in height, yet still probably an inch or two taller than you, wearing what looks like some sort of medieval uniform for a knight, in almost complete black with a few purple highlights, and a torn up bandana of the same color around his neck.

You’d never seen a skeleton before, are there particularly few of them? All the monsters you’d seen before had the stance and general shape of a human, but just had a few characteristics and maybe the size of a particular animal. You’d met several bunny monsters, one mouse, and an orange cat that sells burgers from a stand. They told you that the queen and ex-king were both similar to goats, the royal scientist was a fish, and the head of the royal guard was a lizard or dragon or something, you had no idea.

The skeleton simply walked to the front counter, the thumping from the heels of his boots on the wood floor can be heard by everyone in the nearly silent cafe. All the monsters inside squirm away, as close to the wall as possible. What’s up with them? Is this guy someone big, like what your friends said to stay away from?

Well, you know what, screw that, you’re gonna go up and try to introduce yourself.

After he gets his order of coffee and sits down at a table, you get up to order something, since you hadn’t done that. You’re not really in the mood for coffee - you really don’t need the caffeine in your system right now, and it’s too bitter for you anyway - so instead, you decide on a croissant. The ones they make here are pretty well made; perfectly soft and flakey.

Once you get it, you head for the table the skeleton is sitting at. Each one has enough for two people on each side, so you sit as far from him as possible, to not be too awkward about invading his personal space. He glances up at you, eyeing you, before simply looking back to his phone.

The glowing lights in his eyes are a much darker shade than his clothes, almost indigo. They’re, actually really nice to look at…   
  
“ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING, OR DO YOU JUST INTEND TO SIT THERE AND GAWK?”   
  
Shit, he noticed you staring! You would shake your head a bit to get your mind off of it, but his voice was loud enough to do the trick. Jesus, it’s like he just tried to blow out your eardrums. Maybe he’s just naturally loud, doesn’t really think about the volume of his voice.

Well… now that you have his attention, now’s a better time than ever to start asking questions.   
  
“S-Sorry, I’m just… curious, is all. How do your eyes glow like that?”

The skeleton seems surprised, shocked even. Oh no. Did you say something wrong? He probably wants to leave now-

“CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY. I WOULD SAY IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BUT YOU’RE THE ONLY HUMAN TO SHOW INTEREST.”

Wait, what? Really? He didn’t think you were being awkward, or intrusive? He’s actually willing to answer??

“YOU SEE, I’M ACTUALLY ABLE TO TURN THEM ON AND OFF, AND I’LL SEE FINE REGARDLESS.”   
  
He demonstrates, the lights in his eye sockets completely disappearing. He suddenly looks much more intimidating. Out of instinct, you hold up your hand-   
  
“FOUR.”   
  
Damn, he got it right. The lights turn back on, and he’s smirking at you. Why does he have to be all cocky about it? You try to change the topic of conversation.

“You’re the only skeleton I’ve seen, are there many of you?”   
  
“NO, ONLY MYSELF AND MY BROTHER.”   
  
“What about parents?”   
  
He just shrugs at that. Is he an orphan then?

 

Before you know it, half an hour of you asking questions has passed. You’re able to recall why you came inside in the first place, but you’re sure that there was no way you’d be able to tell if anyone had followed you in at some point.   
  
“Shit, it’s getting late, I gotta head home. I’ll see you around at some point, maybe?”   
  
“SURE. MY NAME IS SANS, BY THE WAY.”

He, actually seems rather friendly! In a small burst of confidence, you simply state your name as you offer your hand.

He chuckles and shakes his head, before taking your hand to shake. This is awesome, you don’t exactly make friends too easily, but he doesn’t seem to have any problems with your curiosity.

Once you finally exit, you keep an eye on the door as you walk away. Surely whoever was following you will come behind, right? You see Sans exit as well, and he crosses the street. You’re pretty damn sure that it’s not him.

And yet, nobody else leaves. Maybe it was just in your head?

The second you turn a corner, the feeling of being watched returns. Yep, you’re certain it’s all just in your head now. You’re probably just anxious from being out this late at night. You’re trying to get your keys out before you even turn the last corner.

Once you finally do get to your house, you take one last look around, just to be sure.

And across the street, trying to hide behind the trees, is your newly made friend, Sans.

A long moment of silence passes, filled with nothing but eye contact between you and him. Or, well, it would feel like eye contact if the lights in his sockets were still glowing, but they disappeared the moment you saw him. What the hell are you supposed to do?! He followed you home!

Eventually, you come up with something. You put away your keys, and shout at him.   
  
“Are you going to say something, or do you just intend to sit there and gawk?!”

He hangs his head, and once you start marching towards him, he does the same. He doesn’t even have to look, he can feel the pure rage radiating from you. Once you reach him, you absolutely hammer him with all the questions.

“What the hell are you doing here?! Why were you following me? What do you want from me? WHY the HELL-”   
  
Before you can finish, he somewhat roughly places a hand on your shoulder, effectively shutting you up. You can see his face, and he looks frustrated rather than guilty. He’s, not even ashamed? He starts speaking, much quieter than he did back at the coffee shop.

“Look, I know your friends, they keep talking about you, about the ‘first human who was actually nice to us.’ The one thing that kept pissing me off was them telling you to stay away from some monsters, to stay away from _me_.”   
  
“You’re a stalker. They had damn good reason.”   
  
His grip on your shoulder tightens a bit. “Well, you got to know me a bit, didn’t you? We know each other now, you know I wouldn’t do anything to you.”   
  
“Oh really? And how exactly do I know that?”   
  
“Well, it’s rather simple, really. It’s for the very same reason I know about you. You were one of the only ones that was actually nice to us. The only one that treated us with respect. Even now, you’re still one of the only ones to see us for who we are. You’re far too precious to harm in any sort of way. And besides…”

He lifts his other arm, takes your hand in his…. When did this get intimate?

“I may be a hardened royal guard, but I have to admit, you’ve really grown on me. The fire in your eyes, your snappy comebacks, and you’re so fierce, so curious… I’ve grown rather fond of you. I’d like to get to know you personally.”   
  
You try to pull your hand away, but his grip is too strong. It’s only closer to you now.

“And how do I know that I can trust you?”

He chuckles darkly, and he finally releases your shoulder, instead trailing his finger to your neck, to under your chin, gently pulling you closer to him. You have no idea what on earth is possessing you to let him.

“Just one day, only one chance, and I’ll convince you that I’m alright. I want to earn your trust, your faith, your heart.... You will never be deceived, I can promise you that.”   
  
“You already deceived me today.”   
  
He scowls a bit. “You’ll never be deceived again.”   
  
A long moment of silence. Are you sure you’re able to trust him? He was stalking you, he followed you home even, but, something is telling you to give him a chance…

“Fine. You get one chance, but if you mess it up I’m calling the cops on your ass.”   
  
His smirk returns. And so does his voice from before. “PERFECT, THAT’S ALL I NEED. PERHAPS WE COULD GO GET DINNER AND SEE A MOVIE, OR MAYBE THAT’S TOO CLICHE. THERE IS AN AMUSEMENT PARK ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN, THAT MAY BE MORE FUN. WHAT DO YOU SAY, KITTEN?”

Another gentle pull by the chin, and you fail to suppress a shudder. For whatever reason, that nickname seems to get under your skin. He chuckles again, and pulls your hand up to his teeth, and somehow, it actually feels like he kissed it? He’s a skeleton, how does he have lips?

“I’LL TAKE THAT AS A YES. I’LL COME BY AT NOON TO PICK YOU UP. SEE YOU THEN, DARLING~.”

He walks away with that damn smirk still on his face. He followed you home and managed to get a date out of it. He’s a total freak.

And you’re even more of a freak, given that you’re looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO! Final word count, 2155! I'd say that's pretty good for a first! I really hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing~
> 
> Edit: Docs said 2155 words, but AO3 says 2157. Idk, maybe I made an edit during the transition and didn't count it. Whoops :P


End file.
